


Viejas costumbres

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Knows, M/M, POV Bobby Singer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam y Dean vuelven de una caza a casa de Bobby. Heridos por fuera y heridos por dentro.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Viejas costumbres

**Author's Note:**

> Más wincest de cuarentena.  
> #Bobbyknows siempre ha sido uno de mis headcanons, aunque creo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ello [no lo sé xD]. Los chicos en algún momento de las primeras temporadas. Dean lidiando con el hecho de que su hermano tiene visiones, cagado de miedo por ello, y siendo un inconsciente-suicida-héroe en la caza; Sam cagado de miedo cada vez que su hermano se comporta así.  
> Más o menos xD

**Viejas costumbres**

  
El cuero ajado de la silla gruñó cuando se hizo hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo. Cada una de sus viejas vértebras crujió con el movimiento, porque llevaba sentado allí como… ¿cuánto? ¿Diez, doce horas? Honestamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Alargó la mano sin apartar la vista de la tabla cerámica que tenía sobre la mesa, y sus dedos envolvieron con naturalidad el cristal del vaso. Mientras el líquido ámbar calentaba su garganta, se preguntó qué estaba mirando.

Los símbolos le parecían simples garabatos enrevesados, sin ningún sentido, maldita sea. Apuró el vaso y de repente, allí… Fue como un clic en su cabeza. Uno de esos garabatos encendió un recuerdo. Aquel libro… Hacía _tiempo_ que no lo veía. Había sido un préstamo que Rufus le había hecho hacía como mil años; obviamente, nunca volvió a manos de su dueño, pero Bobby creyó saber por dónde empezar a buscar.

Se rellenó el vaso e inició su camino hacia el desván, con el símbolo dando vueltas en su cabeza, buscando el lugar en el que encajar… quizá una antigua leyenda persa… una diosa ligada a las cosechas… Negó para sí; la fertilidad, sí, eso… y puede que…

Al principio no registró los sonidos. Un patrón rítmico y ahogado.

Fue al pisar la tabla de madera del segundo piso que siempre crujía que estos se detuvieron. Entonces, como si se abriera una compuerta, su cerebro lo procesó todo de golpe. Eran jadeos. Como los que… _Joder._ El calor ascendió hasta sus mejillas y continuó su camino, pasando por delante de la puerta cerrada donde se alojaban los chicos cada vez que venían a su casa.

Con paso apresurado, subió el último tramo de escaleras al final de aquel pasillo, hasta el desván. Intentó concentrarse en localizar lo que había ido a buscar, pero el pensamiento no dejaba de revolotear, molesto, por su cabeza.

Hacía unas tres horas habían tocado a su puerta.

Sam cojeaba y la sangre le había goteado en algún momento desde la cabeza, dejando rastros resecos que aparecían por debajo de su flequillo; llevaba la mejilla contusionada y los nudillos desollados. Dean medio colgaba de su hombro, con la cara igualmente destrozada y manchas de sangre aquí ya allá. Pero no era eso. Algo (un cuchillo, ¿una zarpa?) había estado muy cerca de rebanarle el cuello; una herida de unos buenos trece centímetros que sangraba lo suficiente como para que la mirada de Sam fuera aquella suya tan particular: punzante, silenciosa.

Bobby había ayudado a cargar con el peso de Dean hasta la biblioteca, había sacado su material quirúrgico y había cosido él mismo al chaval.

Mientras, Sam se mordía el labio por dentro y suministraba a Dean anestesia de alta gradación.

Bobby no era tonto.

Su casa había sido la de los chicos siempre que la habían necesitado. Desde que eran unos mocosos a los que John Winchester dejaba en su portal, en su locura por perseguir demonios. Los había visto crecer, y pelearse. Hacerse daño mutuamente y dormir luego juntos por la noche. Fabricar balas de sal 一y utilizarlas一, recitar en latín cuando la mayor parte de los críos de su edad probablemente (no es que Bobby tuviera mucha idea) hacían los idiotas con las chicas de su clase. Las pistas estaban allí y él era cazador, maldita sea. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero no era fácil.

Ignorar que, a pesar de que los chicos habían crecido y él tenía habitaciones suficientes para ofrecerles privacidad, ellos seguían escogiendo utilizar siempre la misma.

Joder, en esos momentos estaban utilizando la _misma cama…_

_[...o no en la cama...]._

De acuerdo. _Suficiente_.

一Aquí estás.

Sopló sobre el lomo de un viejo libro con cubiertas de piel añeja y una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó.

Apagó la bombilla del desván y se dispuso a deshacer el camino de regreso a la biblioteca de la planta baja con el libro en una mano y el vaso vacío en la otra.

En el pasillo hizo oídos sordos, pero intentó evitar pisar de nuevo la tabla delatora del suelo. Se dio cuenta, de todos modos, que reinaba un silencio tranquilo. Pacífico.

Sí. Como cazador, no podía obviar las pistas.

Pero éstas no dejaban de ser sucesos aislados mientras no se pusieran en orden, en una pared. Bobby veía los números, pero no sumaba dos más dos. Así de sencillo. Había visto el mal demasiadas veces a lo largo de toda su vida y aquello... _no lo era_.

En cualquier caso, alguien que había matado a su padre o a su propia esposa y tenía el _jardín_ lleno de cuerpos enterrados no era quien para juzgar nada.

Agarró una botella nueva de whiskey del aparador, rellenó el vaso, se sentó en su sillón 一el familiar sonido del cuero bajo sus posaderas anunciando otra de esas largas noches一 y abrió el libro de Rufus. «Avesta».

La mañana le despertó con luz brillante sobre su rostro. Gruñó al intentar moverse. Cada músculo, cada hueso de su cuerpo protestó. Mierda. Se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio. La madera de caoba, aunque de buena calidad, no era muy agradecida para el descanso. Estaba mayor para esto. Despegó de su cara la página del libro que le había servido de almohada y se incorporó. Lo primero que buscó fue la hoja en la que había estado tomando notas. Una pequeña recarga de adrenalina terminó de despertarlo. La familiar sensación que sentía cada vez que desentrañaba el enigma desde que era cazador.

Tenía un caso.

El sonido de la voz de Dean le llegaba amortiguada desde la cocina, junto al olor de café recién hecho y huevos revueltos. Se rascó la nuca, estirando los brazos hacia atrás en un intento por desbloquear su maltrecha espalda mientras caminaba medio zombie siguiendo aquel olor.

一...querías que hiciera? ¿Eh? Era la única forma, Sam, joder… —Silencio—. Vamos. ¿No piensas hablarme ahora?

Se percató de que el tono de la conversación no era precisamente jovial _casi_ demasiado tarde. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, antes de que los chicos lo viesen.

Maldita sea. Era _su_ cocina y era _su_ café.

Sam estaba apoyado en la encimera, con una mano sobre el mármol y la otra sosteniendo una taza de café. No llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta gris que en algún tiempo debió de ser negra, pero sin rastro de sangre. El chico no se cortaba el pelo, pero tampoco es que se peinara demasiado. Sobre el rostro lucía el estampado de cortes y contusiones limpios. Su expresión era la viva imagen de la miseria. Y aquella mirada… _afilada_ … caía como un castigo sobre su hermano. Sin decir ni una palabra…

Dean resopló, sentado a la mesa, y se dedicó a desordenar con el tenedor los huevos revueltos que tenía delante. Bajo el cuello de la camiseta blanca asomaba el vendaje de la herida que casi le había seccionado la carótida.

Era lo que Sam estaba mirando.

一No me hables, si no quieres, Sam. Pero tú habrías hecho lo mismo que yo.

Sam dejó la taza sobre la encimera.

一 _Una puta mierda._ 一Dean levantó la mirada, el ceño fruncido. La voz de Sam prácticamente retumbó一. ¿Correr directamente hacia la jodida lamia? Una puta mierda, Dean...

一Era la única forma de llegar hasta el crío 一le interrumpió y algo le dijo a Bobby que aquel punto ya había sido discutido.

Sam abrió la boca para responder, pero la voz pareció atascarse en su garganta y tragó con fuerza. Luego negó y el flequillo cubrió sus ojos.

一Vamos. Sam. 一Era un tono de voz que Dean rara vez dejaba a los demás escuchar. Como si pidiera perdón sin hacerlo.

一Yo no habría hecho lo mismo 一dijo Sam en cuanto encontró de nuevo su voz. Las miradas conectadas. Bobby ya había visto aquello. Una conversación entera, detalles, matices, todo en silencio; un montón de heridas que no se veían, que curaban y sangraban a la vez. Que ellos mismos se encargaban de volver a abrir… El _miedo_ —. Tenías que haber esperado. Si hubieras esperado, los dos… Pero no. Tienes que ser el _puto_ héroe. El mártir...

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Sam? ¿Eh? Seguí mi instinto. Los dos tenemos nuestras habilidades, ¿no? Tú tienes tus visiones y yo…

Joder.

 _El miedo_.

Bobby maldijo mentalmente.

—Eso no es justo.

Dean no dijo nada más. Sólo rogaba con la mirada…

Sam rogaba con la suya.

Tuvo que hacerlo. Detener aquella sangría.

Bobby entró en la cocina.

一Buenos días.

Sam se giró hacia la pila de platos sucios, dándoles la espalda. Dean comenzó a pinchar huevos revueltos de su plato.

 _¿Qué tal va esa herida?_ , _¿Necesitó puntos ese corte tuyo?_ , _Así que una lamia, dijisteis, ¿eh? Hacía años que no oía sobre una de ellas..._

Una serie de intercambios verbales comunes, anodinos.

Cualquier cosa con tal de no ser testigo una vez más de la catástrofe.


End file.
